Hitting Puberty
by Ambience
Summary: (Formerly Pimple Problems) The CCS gang are going through many changes....Many, many changes indeed! XD
1. Pimple Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Authors Notes: This started out as a Sakura bashing fic.But it's not as bashing as I had hoped, but oh well.  
  
Pimply Problems  
  
Sakura rolled onto her back under her covers, snuggling deeper into the covers. She suddenly became aware of a pain in her butt.  
  
Wondering what was causing her so much pain, she twisted every which way, trying to see her bottom. Unfortunately, she couldn't see her bottom, so she picked up a nearby pillow, and aimed for the sleeping Kero's head. Kero, thoroughly disturbed, turn irritatedly and said, "What?!"  
  
Sakura pointed at her behind and asked, "What's on my butt?"  
  
Kero replied without looking. "A mosquito," he fibbed.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura began slapping her butt vigorously, trying to swat away the "mosquito." When her hand connected with a bump on her skin, she yelped and jumped out of bed. Dashing into the bathroom, she yanked off her underwear and twisted around to look at her butt in the mirror.  
  
The sight was horrible, gruesome, despicable.  
  
"Horrible, gruesome, despicable." declared Sakura.  
  
There, on her right butt cheek was a cherry red pimple with a diameter of a centimeter. Sakura fainted.  
  
When she awoke some hours later, Sakura was slightly calmer, but still bordering on hysertia. "Kero!" she screeched.  
  
Kero flew in a minute later, muttering irately. "What now?!" Sakura pointed. Kero burst into laughter. "You could name it Mt. Zit," He managed between giggles.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura cried when his laughter had subsided into chuckles, "Get me some lotion. Maybe it'll help."  
  
"Alright," he chuckled merrily, and flew off, then returning a couple minutes later with a large bottle of lotion. Dropping it on the counter, he proceeded to direct Sakura in where to apply lotion.  
  
"Right a bit.No, left.Left, that'd right, you idiot, left! Left!.Up a bit, just a bit more.No, you idiot, you don't even know which way's up and down, geez."  
  
So, two hours and 2 bottles of lotion later, Sakura's behind was oiled/lotionized quite nicely. So, her butt was smooth and soft, but her zit had swelled with the oil from the lotion, which had been mainly concentrated on Mt. Zit.  
  
"Oh Kero-chan!" Sakura cried in despair, "What shall I do? It pains me so very much!"  
  
"Uh.Pop it?" Kero suggested.  
  
"Omgosh Kero! You're a genius!" Sakura praised extravagantly, and hugging the small bear animatedly. "How will we pop it, Kero-chan?"  
  
Kero, extremely proud of his "bright" idea, grinned and offered, "I'll go see what I can do," and flew off.  
  
Kero circled the house a few times, glancing around. A toothpick container sat on the kitchen counter. That might work, he thought, so he picked up a toothpick and continued to browse. Opening a drawer, he found some spoons and a spatula. The next drawer opened to reveal a pair of tweezers, scissors and some other junk. He picked up the tweezers and eyed them thoughtfully.  
  
I wonder what kind of contraption this is, he thought, mystified. Fluttering up holding his toothpick and tweezers, he yanked the third drawer open. A cutting board and two large butcher knives lay inside.  
  
I know this will work, Kero thought smugly, heaving up the butcher knife, tweezers and toothpick, he a made his path zig-zagging through the air back to the bathroom.  
  
Sakura had been sitting on the toilet seat.Well, half sitting. Her left butt cheek was resting on the toilet seat; her right butt cheek was sitting on air. She immediately jumped up upon Kero's entrance.  
  
"What did you find?" she asked excitedly. In a few moments she would be forever, hopefully, free of the evil zit.  
  
"A moment," Kero replied, "What's this?" He held up the tweezers.  
  
"Oh, " Sakura replied, "Those are tweezers. They help you pick up things you don't want to touch with your fingers, see?" She showed him how to use them.  
  
"Interesting." Kero muttered.  
  
"Okay, now will you show me what you got?"  
  
"'Kay." Kero heaved in the butcher knife and toothpick. Sakura's eyes bugged out.  
  
"I think I'll use the toothpick." She said shakily, eyeing the butcher knife warily.  
  
Kero shrugged. "Your choice." Then he proceeded to direct Sakura in the process of jabbing her butt.  
  
A long while later, the toothpick finally met it's mark and a river of puss gushed out.  
  
"Quick Kero! The toilet paper! Give me some!" Sakura shouted frantically. When the puss and blood was cleaned up, and a band-aid stuck securely to her now puss-less zit, Sakura and Kero were both exhausted.  
  
Kero returned to playing his video games and Sakura went to hang out with Madison. And so the rest of Sakura's day passed with relative painlessness.  
  
However, the next morning, Sakura discovered, to her immense horror, the zit had once again been filled with puss and now possessed a diameter of two centimeters! 


	2. Bad Hair Day

Disclaimer- I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Thank God. Having a character like her would seriously disturb my peace of mind.  
  
Author's Note- I'm changing my mind- I'm going to make this a series of little vignettes of the CCS gang...just 'Hitting Puberty.'  
  
This is a nice topic since there's so much room to write. I'm thinking about making Madison begin menstruating...maybe Meilin getting frustrating with interfering boobs...oh yes, much, much room to expand! ^___^  
  
Bad Hair Day  
  
A loud buzzing sound rang through the cold dark room, disturbing the peaceful tranquility. The dark figure in the bed, motionless the moment before, was now twitching. After a few moments, Syaoran could bear the buzz no longer, and with a well-aimed swing, slapped the offending object (alarm- clock) off the table, and onto the floor, effectively stopping the buzzing.  
  
Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut again and burrowed into the covers. His chest itched slightly, so he reached up and scratched it. Sighing contentedly, he continued scratching. And scratching. It felt so good...  
  
Syaoran grunted happily.  
  
As his calves also began itching, his other hand crept downward (perverts) toward his legs, where he situated himself, scratching exuberantly.  
  
His nails scrapped against the soft, pearly dry skin, dislodging dead skin cells, the soft pads of his fingers rubbing against the rough, wiry forest of hair, creating the most delightful sensation!  
  
...Err...rough? Wiry forest of hair?  
  
Syaoran's eyes shot open, his hands froze in their scratching. Driven by terror, he flung aside the sheets, and sprinted toward the bathroom, clad in only his socks.  
  
In the bathroom, he stood in shock in front of the full length mirror. What was this, this hair doing on him?  
  
The hair was dark, long, thick and wiry.  
  
"Hmm..." Syaoran murmured as he gazed at his reflection.  
  
The only places untouched were his face, much to his disappointment, and his place where the sun doesn't shine. His chest, though, was heavily coated in layer upon layer of hair. Wiry hair.  
  
Sighing, Syaoran decided to make the best of the matter- that meant no more wiryness!  
  
Rummaging through the drawers in the bathroom, he pulled out Meilin's small fine-toothed ornamental comb. Taking it, he began at the bottom. That's what he read in a magazine once anyway...  
  
Stroking slowly, he made his steady progress upward, discovering that, under his gentle, skillful hands, the wiry hair lost it's wiryness and became soft, and flexible as his hair.  
  
An hour or so later, he was finished. His chest, and legs were now coated with a fine layer of smooth, soft hair. Syaoran thought he looked mighty manly, especially with his snow-white socks, which he thought, added a bit of homeliness.  
  
Oh no, he thought as he looked now at Meilin's ornamental comb, now covered with a coat of dusty white stuff. Running it under the faucet for a moment, the white flakes fell away and Syaoran replaced the comb.  
  
At the exact moment, he heard the creak of floorboards under feet and the yawn of his cousin headed right for the bathroom. Formulating a plan quickly, Syaoran decided for speed. He pulled open the bathroom door and streaked naked through the halls to his room. Reaching his haven, he sighed with relief and slammed the door shut.  
  
All Meilin saw was a peachish-black streaking figure, dashing for Syaoran's room. Must be Syaoran again, she thought, he has a very manly body though, all that hair...  
  
Chiding herself, Meilin cut off that train of thought and proceeded to the bathroom. Pulling the door open, she discovered to her horror, the entire floor of the bathroom was blanketed with white flakes. Syaoran. It was him. Just like a man. Leave the cleaning to women.  
  
Shrieking at the top of her lungs she screamed, "Syaoran!" And stamped her foot for emphasis, the entire house trembling at her feet. (Pun intended. ^.^)  
  
Syaoran grunted in reply, and meandered slowly in the bathrooms general direction. Finally reaching it, he grunted in greeting to his cousin, currently glaring daggers at him.  
  
"That!" Meilin spluttered, pointing to the bathroom floor.  
  
Syaoran grunted in reply, it always worked.  
  
Meilin just stomped out, furious, yelling over her shoulder "You're cleaning it up!"  
  
Syaoran grunted again.  
  
Yelling back, just to disturb her, "All I was doing was masturbating! You can't even let a fellow masturbate in peace!"  
  
Meilin grunted loudly from her room, and yelled back, "Next time you masturbate, clean the mess up before it dries and wrinkles up and becomes white flakes!"  
  
Now Syaoran was seriously disturbed. He had never masturbated before...  
  
Wonder what it's like... 


	3. Bloody Toilet Seat

Disclaimer: Don't want to and don't own CCS.  
  
Author's Notes: This is nasty. Nasty nasty. Next chapter will probably be up soon. I'm having a lot of fun with this story...  
  
Bloody Toilet Seat  
  
"And this is the quadratic formula, x equals negative b plus or minus..." The teacher's voice droned on and on.  
  
Tomoyo slouched lower in her seat and continued doodling in her notebook. She shifted in her seat, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Her private areas were feeling damp and sticky. Shifting slightly again, Tomoyo just couldn't find a comfortable position.  
  
She really needed to deal with this moistness.  
  
Tomoyo raised her hand asking, "May I go to the bathroom?" and with an affirmative nod from the teacher, rose from her seat and quickly walked out of the classroom. Once in the empty hallway, Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief. Slowing her pace now, she resumed her journey to the bathrooms, the damp still making her uncomfortable.  
  
Reaching the bathroom, Tomoyo pushed open the door, at once greeted by a loud hissing of released air and the putrid stench of toxic fumes wafting from one of the stalls.  
  
People these days, she thought disgustedly, waving a dainty hand in front of her face.  
  
Suddenly remembering why she had come to the bathroom in the first place, she hurriedly strode into a stall, swinging the door shut behind her and flipping the lock into place with one deft movement.  
  
Dreading what she would see, she slowly unzipped the school skirt she was wearing and let it drop to the floor with a rustle. Unable to stand the suspense any longer, she quickly yanked her underwear down.  
  
The sight that met her eyes was putrid.  
  
Horrid.  
  
Disgustable!  
  
Tomoyo let out a hearty shriek.  
  
In the stall next door, Rika was currently relieving herself of the beans she had had for lunch, but upon the scream she heard, she hurriedly abandoned her current task, and decided to help a fellow citizen in need. It would finally be her time to shine!  
  
Clambering up the toilet, Rika stood on the toilet seat and peeked over the wall at her neighbor.  
  
She knew what was wrong at once.  
  
But all Tomoyo saw was red. Blood. Everywhere. On her underwear, smeared on her thighs. She was wounded. What would she do? She couldn't show this despicable sight to a teacher, or the nurse... They would surely faint from shock and disgust, so what could poor Tomoyo do? Trembling with fear, shock, disgust and sadness, she collapsed onto the toilet, weeping her heart out, holding the toilet to her like a lover.  
  
Rika couldn't stand to see her friend so helpless and sad. But she did not know how to comfort someone. That was for Sakura.  
  
What could she, Rika, do?  
  
Then, it came to her. A brilliant idea! Picking up her purse, she rummaged around a bit, finally pulling out a pad. Handy and economical! It would sure brighten up her friend's day!  
  
Launching the little packet into the air, Rika shouted to Tomoyo "Here! Catch!"  
  
Tomoyo looked up just in time to see a small white packet fall to the ground next to her. What was it? Pulling open the wrapping, Tomoyo mistook the pad for a handkerchief, her vision burred by her tears. So she held it up to her face, wiping her tears then blowing her nose on it.  
  
Rika looked on with interest. "That's for the blood, dear."  
  
Tomoyo looked up. "Oh!" she said, surprised, "Um...Can I...have another one then?"  
  
"Oh sure." Rika's head disappeared for a moment, and another white packet was launched into the air. Catching it, Tomoyo looked at it uncertainly, still sniffing.  
  
"What...do you do?"  
  
Rika's mind was blank for a moment, before answering, "Stick it on your underwear, to catch the blood."  
  
"Thanks," Tomoyo smiled, thankfully. When Rika's head still hovered over the stall wall, she said, "Do you mind...?"  
  
"Oh!" Rika grinned, "Sorry."  
  
5 minutes later, Tomoyo walked out of the bathroom. Relieved...  
  
Until Eriol walked up and tapped her on the shoulder, whispering in her ear, "Tomoyo...You have a red stain on the back of your skirt..." 


	4. Interfering Peaches

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Author's Notes: This isn't as nastily stupid and perverted as Chapter 2 and 3. More of a blandish humor. I'm sorry, I like Meilin. I couldn't...do something like that to her. She's under-loved already. *tear tear*  
  
In reply though, I am probably going to do something with Eriol. I'm thinking about a story with him and Mr. Terada or something, and Mr. Terada wanting to teach him the art of masturbation or something.  
  
Interfering Peaches  
  
Meilin held up a grey sports bra, lowering it, she held up a plain off white bra, comparing the two.  
  
She just couldn't decide.  
  
Deciding to take a "walk on the wild side," she tossed the grey sports bra back into her closet, and slipping the white one on.  
  
It fit pretty well, so Meilin put on her shirt and walked out of her room, slamming the door. She skipped through the hallway, and jumped down the stairs, two at a time. She was late for school.  
  
Meilin thought her boobs bounced more than usual, but thought nothing of it and dashing through the kitchen, picked up a muffin. Sprinting out of the house, she stuffed it in her mouth, still running.  
  
She reached the school just in time, entering the classroom a step before the teacher. Breathing a sigh of relief, Meilin slumped in the seat, ignoring Sakura's enthusiastic hellos. Meilin squirmed slightly in her seat, the crisp white fabric of the new bra scratching her skin.  
  
Finally, when she could take it no longer, Meilin twisted her arm back and scratched furiously at the skin around the clasp.  
  
During the passing period, Meilin dashed into the bathroom, pulling off a wad of toilet paper. It became padding between her skin and the bra clasp. Meilin let out a breath of relief. Picking up her books, she walked out of the bathroom and toward her next class.  
  
So, like this, Meilin's day passed, but as soon as the dismissal bell rang, she bolted out of the classroom and sprinted the entire way home.  
  
Fumbling with her keys, Meilin hastily unlocked the front door. Wrenching the door open, she hopped up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
  
Slamming the door shut, Meilin literally ripped her shirt off, and pulled off her bra. Standing into front of the full-length mirror, she pointed accusingly with a finger trembling with rage, at her boobs in the mirror.  
  
"You!"  
  
Meilin couldn't find words to describe the despicability of what she beheld.  
  
"You, boobs!" She spat the word out like poison.  
  
"Why! I oughta have you...cut off! Or," she paused for effect, "...surgically removed!"  
  
"You interfering peaches!"  
  
Syaoran, who had just reached home, heard his cousin's rants and knocked tentatively on the bathroom door, asking cautiously, "Are you okay...?"  
  
"Shut up and go away, you imbecilic male!" Meilin shrieked and waved her arms around for effect. But remembering he couldn't see her, she took a different tactic. Pulling off one of her shoes, she threw it with all her strength toward her cousin's head. And it would have connected with Syaoran's skull too, had the door not been between them.  
  
Syaoran just heard a loud thunk and the piece of door nearest his head splinter and crack slightly.  
  
Furious, Syaoran huffed, "Why!" and stomped off to his room, followed by a feminine shriek of "Imbecile!"  
  
Meilin turned back to her boobs muttering. Remember she wasn't wearing a bra or shirt, she flung the door open and stomped past a shocked Syaoran towards her room. Seeing her cousin's mouth agape, she yelled, "Peeper!"  
  
Slamming the door to her room shut, she ripped her closet apart until she found a sports bra. Pulling that on and a shirt over it, she declared herself ready for war. Striding nobly out of her room and past her still frozen cousin, she went into the bathroom and picked her discarded bra up, wrinkling her nose distastefully at it.  
  
Now for revenge!  
  
Meilin pulled a pair of dull children's scissors out, and began to pleasurably cut up the bra. All the while, she was of course cackling insanely and muttering, "Revenge! ...You shall die up slow and painful death, you shall! Slow.... And painful! Painful I tell you, painful!"  
  
Syaoran, now slightly recovered, peeked around the bathroom door, only to see his cousin madly ripping and cutting apart a poor, helpless, defenseless bra!  
  
He fainted dead away.  
  
But Meilin wasn't finished! Not by a long shot! No, revenge was not yet over.  
  
Scooping up the shredded white pieces she took them into the kitchen, and dropped them in a pot. Oh yes...  
  
She would steam, boil, and stew them. And savor every bite! Meilin's mouth began watering, and she hurriedly began preparing dinner... 


End file.
